Capacitance inherent in transistor junctions limits the speed at which a voltage within a circuit can switch. It is also well known that the Miller effect has an influence on the capacitance at the gate of devices of the aforementioned kind.
Prior art teaches a number of methods of alleviating the Miller effect in high frequency transistor switching circuits, for example by reducing source impedance or reducing feedback capacitance, or both.
Even with such improvements, an output of a MOSFET such as an IRF740 typically switches through 200 volts in a rise time of approximately 27 ns at a peak current of 10 amperes and in a fall time of approximately 24 ns. These times may be too long for many applications.